The present invention relates to a rear body of a truck, and more particularly to a body construction of a rear side portion of the truck.
In a truck, such as a pickup truck, in which both sides of a load platform are spaced apart with rear side panels, when loading and unloading from the side of the load platform, the loading or unloading has to be performed over above the rear side panel. This has extremely decreased the efficiency of loading and unloading. An attempt has been to overcome the problem discussed above by lowering the height of rear side panel, so that the loading and unloading operation from the side of the load platform may become easier. However, such a construction makes problems such as decrease in the safety of the transportation and decrease in the load capacity.